


Convention Misunderstandings and the Consequences of Being Cheap

by Noble_SOUL



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Conventions, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Hotels, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parody, Sexual Humor, United Nations, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_SOUL/pseuds/Noble_SOUL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the varying nations featured in Hetalia went to a conference/convention similar to a United Nations summit/revival of the World's Fair? And Austria was being cheap again and booked only one room? Mass chaos of course! (Mostly Austria's fault)<br/>All axis and Allied nations appear in odd situations by the end. T for some implied sexual references (aimed mainly at AusxHun)<br/><br/>Examples of craziness:</p>
<p>Belarus rips Russia's door off it's hinges.<br/>Italy being locked out of Germany's room triggers a chain of events with escalating effects.<br/>France and Spain switch rooms causing Britain to attack Spain when he busts in through the window.<br/>Austria is mistaken for a cross dresser and Poland for a woman.<br/>Hungary builds a pillow/towel fort.<br/>America saves a hotel worker from an over amorous France.<br/>Japan barricades himself in his room and sets up booby traps thinking the hotel is under attack.<br/>China is given a massive bill for a Chinatown being erected over night without the proper building permits.</p>
<p>.. and so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem of the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story was inspired some events and conversations that happened during an anime convention. For anyone who participated in those what if sessions after the Hetalia panels you might recognize some of the story details. It took a while for me to post this but I hope fans of the series like it.  
> I'm not good at writing in a way that accents and dialect come across so I leave that up to your imagination.
> 
> The first chapter only features Austria and Hungary but other nations will start making their way in starting in Chapter 2.
> 
> Enjoy the first Chapter and comment or give Kudos if you like it!
> 
> Author's extra note: Coming in Chapter 2 – Hungary reveals her plan, Austria misinterprets inappropriate comments, and Belarus assaults two male nations.
> 
> As a side note this story has been planned out as having four chapters. The first 2 chapters will be about the night the nations arrive and the next two chapters will be what happened during the following morning. The bonus chapter would be about the hotel and convention center's staff opinions on the nations' stay there (if there is enough interest, otherwise I won't be writing it).

Hungary sighed deeply and started to complain, "Remind me again why we couldn't have separate room?"

Austria looked very annoyed and retorted, "It is cheaper for us to share a room and I refuse to waste money on a second room just because of your desire to be alone."

"I want my own room because it's awkward to share one with men, not just so I can be alone."

Austria was too busy ignoring her to pay attention to what felt like the millionth complaint of the day. He was considering a complaint limit for the duration of their stay.

"And why do we only have one room for the 3 of us anyway? What do you plan to do with Italy, have him sleep on the floor like a dog?"

"Miss Hungary, the room is registered to us alone, not us and Italy. It costs extra to add a third person to the room."

Hungary was in shock. Now that she knew it was only her and Austria in the hotel room, she was even more strongly against their being only one room booked.

"But Italy came with us! Where is he supposed to go?"

"I fully anticipate him to sneak into Mr. Germany's room. I didn't see the point in paying for the hotel to accommodate beds for 3 people when only sleeping arrangements for 2 would be utilized. I'm being frugal and practical."

"More like extremely cheap! What if Mr. Germany gets caught with an extra unregistered guest in his room and has to pay a penalty?!"

Without a moment's hesitation Austria responded, "Not my problem," and walked up to the counter to check in with the hotel clerk and get the key to the room.

Hungary angrily stomped through the hotel's halls following Austria and carrying the pair's luggage. Austria found their room, opened the door, and walked in. Barely inside the room, Hungary stopped cold and dropped the luggage.

"Uhh, Mr. Austria?" Hungary questioned.

"Yes Miss Hungary?" he responded flatly.

"There's only one bed," she said almost stunned.

'How far will his cheapness go,' Hungary thought angrily to herself.

"So there is. When I registered the room the person taking the reservation must have assumed that because it was for a man and woman we must be a couple."

"Mr. Austria ….," the confused country stuttered without completing her thought.

"Now what Miss Hungary?"

"No offense, but I will not share a bed with you."

Austria expected her to say something like that.

"My dear we have no choice. The employees of the hotel would be embarrassed by the misunderstanding. I'm not going through the hassle of them trying to locate an open room with two beds. Every nation, their leaders, and other officials are here. Most likely they won't be able to find anything."

"Sounds more like you're too cheap to have them send in a cot and have to pay for it. If it's their mistake they'll have to comp it for us. Please call the front desk, or at least let me switch rooms. Liechtenstein probably wouldn't mind me sharing with her and sending her Big Brother down here."

There would be o arguing with this noble.

"Absolutely not! No one needs to switch. And I would rather share a bed with you then a man no matter how strange you feel about the situation."

Hungary's face was becoming an ever deepening shade of crimson due to anger.

"You would rather what! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know what you are implying. It was a simple statement of fact, certainly nothing to get upset over."

Knowing this line of questioning would go nowhere fast, Hungary decided to revisit the subject later would be the best course of action. Besides, she had more pressing concerns to attend to for the moment.

"Then be a gentleman and sleep on the couch or something! PLEASE!"

Even though he had no intention of complying, Austria scanned the room while Hungary shouted at him. 'A rational answer should calm her down' he pondered.

"What couch? I see no couch. This is a room, not a suite. Other than the bed, there are dressers, an end table, a small table with 2 chairs, and some kind of possibly unsteady reclining chair."

Totally exasperated Hungary kept arguing, "Then take the recliner!"

"As I am the noble, and nobles do NOT sleep in reclining chairs through the night, you should use that thing," Austria spoke with an arrogant, snooty tone.

"Noble, shnoble, I'm the LADY, I get the bed!"

Austria tried to stifle a snort of amusement as he responded, "I have met many a Lady, and you Miss Hungary do not act like any society Lady I've ever met. In fact, you generally act quite to the contrary most times."

Miss Hungary contemplated over whether or not it would be worth it or not to punch out the snobby noble and leave his unconscious form outside the room of some other country. As entertaining as the idea was, she had to admit she had no idea which country was in what rooms. If she left with a country like France, for instance, well Austria might not get over what might happen in that scenario, and she wasn't currently mad enough to inflict that level of damage just yet.

"I'm going to let that comment go for now. Fine, you win! I'll think of something."

There was a relative degree of tension in the room as Hungary examined the bed while Austria went through one of his bags looking for the papers he needed. Her head was starting to hurt so Hungary decided to take a bath. Inside the bathroom was a bathtub with Jacuzzi style jets coming from different angles. 'At least there's something good about this room' she thought happily. She did her best thinking while relaxing in a bath, so this was just what she needed.

"I at least should get the bath first, no arguments," Hungary demanded more than asked.

Austria shrugged since he preferred to take a bath in the morning anyway, but he felt it would be beneficial to let his irate roommate to feel she was getting her way.

"Oh, and could 'ya hand me one of those chairs from the table?"

Although confused, Austria did as asked because he had given up trying to understand this woman years ago. To add to his puzzlement, Hungary dragged the chair into the bathroom with her. Then everything became clear as the sound of the bathroom door lock and the handle being braced by the chair could be heard. Hungary wasn't sure she believed their sharing of a room and a single bed wasn't some kind of plot to take advantage of her, so Hungary wasn't taking any chances. More than half the time she couldn't figure out what Austria was thinking and just because he always acted the part of a well behaved noble didn't mean he actually was. Hungary had never been truly alone with him before so she had no proof he wasn't secretly that kind of man.

"You better not scratch the chair. If we get charged for that, it's coming out of your salary!"

'Since when did he pay me to work in his house?' Hungary mused while she got the water running. 'Must be his attempt at joke, and a poor attempt I might add.'

An hour later Hungary finished her Jacuzzi bath, changed into her night clothes, and was ready to leave the room so she could reveal her plan about what to do with the bed.

"You decent out there?" Hungary called through the door.

"What kind of question is that, I'm always decent."

'Again with the bad jokes. If it wasn't so late and I wasn't as tired as I am I would try to talk to him about that.'

Hungary removed the chair from under the handle and slowly opened the door. She could hear classical music playing through the radio in the alarm clock on the end table.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!"

Hungary screeched as she saw Austria had been in the middle of changing with his back to the bathroom door. The male country quickly pulled covers over himself.

"Why did you confirm you had clothes on when you don't? This is a trap I knew it!" Hungary said through her hands as they blocked her view of a ½ naked [or more, she was too freaked out and dared not look lower than his back] Austria.

"You didn't ask about my clothes you daft woman! And what trap? You're not making any sense!"

"Mr. Austria, what did you think I meant by decent?"

"Not a state of dress obviously!"

Hungary recovered enough to back into the bathroom, grope for the door handle with her eyes shut tight, and slam it closed.

"Just tell me when you're fully clothed and I can come out. Why weren't you already changed anyway? You had plenty of time to while I was in the bath."

Austria cautiously came out from under the sheets and started to finish changing as he explained himself.

"I got caught up reviewing the modifications I made to this symphony and familiarizing myself with the itinerary for the conferences tomorrow. You were taking so long I thought I had more time. The water's been off for a while. What were you doing in there, or do I not want to know?"

Slightly angry at the insulation Hungary quickly responded, "I was brushing my hair. It takes a while to get through it properly without it pulling or hurting too much. You don't have long hair so you wouldn't understand. Are you done changing yet? I would like to leave the bathroom as soon as possible."


	2. Trouble in the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Prussia and Belarus join the chaos in this chapter. Fair warning Prussia will to an extent be censored to keep this in the teen rating. Just looked for the [censored] and fill in your own words as you read.

Austria confirmed that this time, for sure, he was fully clothed. Hungary laughed at what he was wearing and tried not to double over with laughter. She didn't think even Austria would still wear the old noble frilly style night clothes. As Hungary continued to attempt to suppress her mirth, Austria made his way to take his turn in the bathroom. The male country huffed huffed and slammed the bathroom door behind him as he went brush his teeth. While he was inside Austria could hear his roommate making a call which he hoped was to one of the other rooms so he wouldn't have to pay for it. By the time Austria got out of the bathroom, Hungary was off the phone and going through her suitcase so she could decide what to wear at the conference tomorrow. Not that much later there was a knock at the door.

"Room Service."

"Did you order room service while I was in the bathroom?" asked in an agitated tone.

Hungary glanced up from her suitcase.

"No. Why would I do that? It's not like you would pay for it and it is way too late to eat. Just go tell them they have the wrong room," Hungary said while waving Austria toward the door dismissively.

When Austria opened the door there was a male hotel worker who looked to be in his mid twenties, but he was not holding food in his arms.

"Not that we ordered any but doesn't room service deliver food?" Austria questioned.

The worker just stared at Austria with his mouth agape because of the ridiculous, outdated clothes of the male country. Austria tapped his foot impatiently and snapped his fingers in the boy's face.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, sorry, habit. Normally I deliver room service but see this housekeeping girl I like was really busy and she asked me to run these up for her so I decided I'd cover for her. You know earn some points with before ask her out. Anyway she said the uhh lady(?) … in the room asked for them."

The young man held out the huge pile of towels waiting for the guest to take the delivery before he dropped them.

"Seems a bit excessive for just the two of us," Austria pointed out, unable to believe all those could be for them.

There had to be at least 1o oversized bath towels. The stack was so high the person carrying them had to look around them rather than over them.

"Hey man(?), I don't judge. Whatever you do with this many towels at night is your business. We respect all of our guests …. Preferences? Just make sure not to damage them or the management will charge ya."

Before Austria could question what the hotel worker was going on about, he heard Hungary calling to him from inside the room.

"Stop stalling and bring them in already so we can get to bed!"

Austria took the towels and turned to bring them into the room. The young man offered to shut the door behind the guest and mumbled something about not saying anything about him having a pro in his room as Austria stepped inside.

'What an odd boy. Why would he care if she was a pro at causing trouble and annoying me? The workers in this hotel certainly are nosy,' Austria thought while shaking his head and trying to balance the heavy load of towels.

Hungary motioned him toward the bed and asked Austria to place the delivery on it. Then she pushed him back toward the door and ordered him to stay out while she prepared the bed. He protested but found himself on the opposite side of the door then he wanted to be. As his bad luck would have it, Prussia had the next room over. He stuck his head out the door and started to tease Austria.

"She kick you out of the room already? You must have been awful," Prussia teased having only heard the stay out part.

[As a side note – Prussia was unaffected by Austria's old world outfit. There were many times he had snuck onto Austria's property and spied on him. Each time he had hoped to learn something which would give him an advantage in the next battle. Or Prussia just wanted to find a perfect moment to attack on the spot. Sure, the first time he saw Austria in a similar outfit at night he almost blew his cover from laughing so much, but now he was used to the sight. – For the record, Austria is under the impression Prussia wears a similar style of nightclothes when at home and that's why Prussia isn't making fun of him for it right now.]

"For your information, Miss Hungary merely wants me to wait out here while she prepares our bed. I will be allowed to re-enter when she is finished," Austria stated in a very manner of fact way.

Prussia couldn't fully process what the other just said.

"Hungary is in there?"

"Who else would I have brought with me? Italy should be bothering Mr. Germany by now," Austria growled in annoyance.

Prussia started stuttering "B-b-b-b-u d-d-d-idn't – t know you t-t-two w-w-were …. were … were like that!

"We've been like that, as you say, for some time now. I thought you of all the countries would know this. You pretty much stalk us after all."

'I've been putting up with her strange quirks for years now. What is he playing at?' Austria contemplated.

Just then the door opened, stopping Prussia from responding to the last statement Austria made.

"Stop talking to yourself out here and come see what I did with our bed. ….. Oh Prussia I didn't know you were next door. Um … well … we should all get to bed now. Goodnight."

Hungary then pulled Austria into their room as Prussia, who had since come fully out of the room without realizing it, stared in amazement. 'He wasn't lying ….. He beat me to her? But how did that stuffy, loser, noble get in bed with her before me? Me? I don't believe this! This is all a dream. Yeah a dream, has to be, just has to be. There's no way a girl like her wouldn't pick an awesome guy like me for something like him. I'll wake up tomorrow and see her coming out of one the girl's rooms. Yep, I'm dreaming and sleepwalk..'

"DAMN! … [censored]"

Prussia was abruptly snapped out of his line of thinking by the click of his room's door locking him out. Half in a daze he turned toward the door and proceeded to walk right smack into it. A long string of colorful expletives poured angrily from his mouth as Prussia rubbed his forehead from a position on the hallway floor. While he was swearing loudly someone came up from behind and forced him back t his feet.

"Belarus you d ha t pull so hard!" Prussia shouted as he turned to face the intimidating female nation.

"This is Big Brother Russia's room, yes?"

"No, it's Mine, but the damned door locked me OUT!"

Belarus watched Prussia while started his rant at the door back up again.

"If I get you back in room, you tell me where to find him?"

Prussia snorted and kicked furiously at his door saying "Fine! Open it first then I'll tell you."

"You do know where Big Brother Russia is? If you lie, I come back and break face, understanding me?"

"Course I know where he is. Originally the ignoramus at the front desk sent me to his room and directed him here. Some of his shit was already brought up ahead of him and lying in the room when I got there. Otherwise I wouldn't have realized I wound up in the wrong room. The [bleep] gave some lame ass excuse about our names being similar."

[The screaming brought about the appearance of many Do Not Disturb signs on many a doorknob including the Austria/Hungary room.]

"Good enough. I believe you. Now make with the moving out of way," Belarus declared as she broke the key card reader and forced open the door.

"Door open. Where is Big Brother?"

"Make a right at the end of the hall, then a left at the end of that one, 2nd door on your left," was all Prussia could say as he imagined Belarus doing the same thing to Russia's door.

Without thanking him, Belarus sprinted down the hall and within 2 minutes the sound of a splintering wooden door echoed in the quiet hallways.

'If only I could see the expression on his face,' Prussia mused as he laughed maniacally and strolled into his hotel room.

Now he could finally get some sleep. For the moment, Prussia had forgotten all about the assumed lovers, Austria and Hungary.

Meanwhile, as Belarus and trouble were creating a ruckus in the halls, Hungary was showing Austria what she had done with the plethora of towels. The sheets were pulled most of the way back, revealing a barricade of towels down the center of the bed. It started near the head board, went between the pillows, and extended down the length of the mattress, including the part obstructed by the covers.

"Miss Hungary, do you seriously expect us to sleep like this once it quiets down out there?"

"It's this or you go in the tub. I left a pillow and blanket in there in case you didn't agree to this arrangement."

Austria was too tired to argue any further.

As long as I can stay on this side so I can leave my glasses on the end table I won't complain any further."

Hungary agreed on the condition Austria not so much as even attempt to cross the barricade onto her side of the bed throughout the entire night. That's how their problem was solved for the time being as tomorrow would prove more trouble than tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Coming next chapter – How Italy's night went and breakfast is interrupted by the local police.  
> Countries joining the story – Italy, Romano, Spain, France, Poland, Lichtenstein, Germany, Russia, and Britain.


	3. The Trouble at Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Nations featured or mentioned in this chapter - Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Poland, Lichtenstein, Miss Ukraine, Sealand, Italy, Romano, Germany, Russia, France, Spain, and Britian.

The next morning, Austria awoke to find himself on the floor half smothered with a pillow and no memory of how it all came to happen. He came to this realization when he tried to turn off the alarm only to find that reaching over to what he thought was the end table, turned out to be to be carpeting. Miss Hungary groaned about the alarm being loud and how it was far too early to be getting up. Austria pulled himself up to a sitting position, fumbled for his glasses, and then turned the alarm off once he could see where it was. Despite the frequent reminders to 'not cross the line', Austria reached across the towel wall and tried to shake Hungary awake fully.

Feeling the touch of the other one's hands, Hungary's body shot up while yelling "NO means NO!"

"Of course it does what else would it mean? It's too early for me to deal with your ramblings. Wake up and get ready before we are late for the free breakfast and everything worth eating is gone," Austria replied.

Slowly coming to her senses, Hungary rubbed her sleepy eyes and mumbled "Oh it's just you, what a relief."

"By the way Miss Hungary why was I on the floor? I distinctly remember going to sleep on my side of the bed."

"You snored so loudly I kicked you out of the bed and covered your face with a pillow to muffle the noise. Worked well enough."

"I do NOT snore!" came Austria's indignant shout.

"Do Too. Just ask Prussia and Poland. They could hear you through the walls and came to complain. So you know, Poland complained to the people at the front desk about how the walls are too thin. Apparently the overtired desk clerk referred to him as 'mam' because he came back to the room after his first complaint to say it's your fault the hotel staff thinks he is a woman or a transvestite. Gossip travels fast in this place."

Austria was mortified and no longer looked that eager to rush down to breakfast.

 

When Austria finally did go down to breakfast he saw a lot of unhappy looking nations.

"At least I'm not the only one who most likely did not get enough sleep," Hungary said more to herself than to complain.

It was a very astute observation. Quite a few of the other nations looked like hell or appeared just plain irate or angry at something or everything. It wouldn't take Austria long to join them.

The night before when everyone was checking in, Hungary had been approached by a child who could have been hers given the resemblance to her was so strong. She was very surprised to see the child but it was clear the female nation did know this child from the way the two interacted. One of the other national attendees had overheard the child refer to Hungary as 'mom' when Lichtenstein asked how they were acquainted with each other. A few of the other countries thought it some kind of joke between the pair because of the strong resemblance. Now the so-called 'joke' was being called into question because of the rumor Prussia started about how Austria confirmed he was in a long standing relationship with his female houseguest/servant/whatever. Upon closer inspection of the child (who was requested be present despite not being on the list for the private breakfast area) it was decided he did in fact look like a cross between Hungary and Austria.

Miss Ukraine took this opportunity to ask if she could introduce the boy (nation?) to the cute little country she had found wandering the halls last night since they looked to be about the same age. Sealand peered from behind Miss Ukraine and immediately approached the other youth and asked if they could be friends. Without missing a beat Sealand launched into a discussion of how the two could work together to be recognized as true countries by the other nations. Hungary's 'child' thought it all a game and went along it, glad to have someone to talk with and not wanting to upset his 'mother'. It didn't help that the boy's 'mother' had come up with a nickname for him with a name of a country like sound to it.

Austria became preoccupied with attempting to clarify the situation and he wasn't getting much assistance from Hungary. Basically she considered this a good way to get revenge for Austria making them share a bed and then being kept up the majority of the night by his incessant snoring and Poland's whining. While Austria tried to explain how Hungary was like a second mother to the boy because she would take care of him whenever his real mother took ill or had to go out of town, the female nation pretended to be upset about Austria denying their love. Prussia questioned the confirmation of relationship status as other nations commented on ungentlemanly behavior toward an unwed mother. The flustered nation spoke of how by "long standing relationship" he was not referring to the offspring producing kind and how it was vulgar of Prussia to jump to such a conclusion. As Prussia and Austria started hurling insults and accusations at each other the rest of the other countries occupied themselves by conversing about whether or not it was possible for two nations to create a nation through an illicit encounter.

Out of nowhere Italy came running over calling "Mr. Austria!"

"I don't have time to deal with you right now," Austria huffed as he tried to shake him off.

"But Mr. Austria I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad at you for not letting me stay with you guys so you could be alone with Miss Hungary."

"Not you too!" Austria said with exasperation as he threw up his arms over his head.

"Look, I didn't include you because I thought you would just go to Mr. Germany's room since you have not seen him in a while."

"Oh well that sure was nice of you," Italy started.

"I did try to sleep with Mr. Germany but he locked me out. The locks on these hotel rooms are hard to get past you know. So, I started looking for my brother's room. Boy did I see a lot of things while I was looking for him. Some crazy lady broke open a door and these three guys came running out and then I thought I heard Mr. Russia crying. I probably imagined that second part, but anyway after a while somebody told me where they thought Romano was. When I got to the room Mr. France opened the door. He said some really strange things and wanted me to play some game with him I never heard of. Then he complained about how Romano didn't want to play either. Turns out I was at the right room but Mr. Spain didn't like Mr. France trying to play with my brother so he stole Mr. France's room key and they went to stay in his room and left him in their room. So I went to what was Mr. France's room and found Romano and Mr. Spain. The bed in that room really different than the one in Mr. Germany's or what was originally Mr. Spain's room. It spun around and shook, oh and Mr. Spain wouldn't let us open any of the closets or dresser drawers. He said something about them being filled with stuff we didn't need. The bathtub was huge; there was enough room for five people at least. It's like having a small indoor pool. And Mr. Britain jumped in through the balcony window and started wrestling with Mr. Spain until he was it wasn't Mr. France. Mr. Britain and Mr. France must have some kind of great friendship to want to wrestle in the middle of the night. I also called room service for some pasta and pizza but it never came …"


	4. The Trouble Throughout the Night (and morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last official chapter. Mostly about what happened throughout the night to the other countries while Austria and Hungary were asleep but those two do appear briefly. Bit of a random crazy chapter but why not go out with a bang? ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: As mentioned previously, unless there is an interest for the omake chapter from the view of the hotel/convention staff this is the final chapter so I'm listing this as completed. Thanks for reading.

Italy's rapid paced description of the previous night's experiences got cut short by the sound of the local police trying to drag France away. France was trying to tell everyone in sight how he was innocent but the officers wouldn't stop. When Italy had placed the room service order last night he asked Romano for the number of the room they were in. The brother had immediately responded with the number for his original room which was currently occupied by France. Since hadn't ordered anything he let the worker in under the belief that it was some kind of role playing thing someone set up as a prank on Spain. He didn't hesitate to take advantage of what he thought was his good fortune. Freaked out by France's actions, the employee fought back and France thought it was all part of some game and "played along".

Well the door wasn't fully closed so the worker's screams for help were heard by America. Due to a bout of insomnia America had been roaming the hallways of the hotel. He had resorted to wandering because he already watched every movie the hotel's On Demand selection had to offer and beaten every video game the in room console supported. His alien sidekick was already asleep and it wasn't safe to wake him up in the middle of the night, so America thought a walk thought the halls was the best solution to keep from being bored. Having a hero complex and all, America burst through the door of what was now France's room and went to save the one calling for help. The very helpful nation then escorted the worker to the hotel's front desk where the police were called because of the employee's desire to press charges against a pervert. [In case anyone was interested it was NOT the same young man who came to Austria and Hungary's room earlier in the evening.]

The police were also looking for Switzerland. Actually, they were searching for whoever fired a shot in the middle of the night out into the halls of the hotel. It just happened to be Switzerland, but the police did not know this. Only ones who knew were Switzerland, his little sister Liechtenstein, and Italy. Two of them wouldn't admit it and the other was too busy attempting in find to locate Germany to have a clue what was going on around him.

While Italy was looking for Romano after being locked out of Germany's room, Switzerland and Liechtenstein's room was one of the doors he randomly knocked on. Since he was mostly asleep and figured he was dreaming about Italy crossing his borders without permission again, Switzerland used the handgun he smuggled into the hotel to fire at Italy, luckily missing by a sizeable margin. The shot woke up Finland and Sweden in the adjacent room. Finland opened his door and Italy tried to use him as a human shield just in case Switzerland fired off another shot before being dragged back into the room by his flustered little sister. This action by Italy angered Sweden, who knowing of the other nation's reputation with pretty women charged at him and yanked Finland away.

"Keep away from my wife", Sweden shouted before slamming his door in the Italian's face.

Apparently the fact that Finland was not actually a woman and therefore couldn't be a wife didn't seem to factor in to his reasoning. Once the police left discouraged about only being able to apprehend one perpetrator, Sweden approached Italy to demand a duel over Finland's honor. Austria was left to moderate and force Italy to explain himself while trying to calm Sweden down. Not an easy task by far considering Italy had no idea what he did wrong and Sweden actively blocked out everything Austria was saying. It didn't help that Sweden was an imposing presence compared to Austria and Prussia was egging him on. Eventually Austria switched tactics and demanded Finland talk sense into his husband much to the abashment of Finland.

While all this craziness was going on, Germany was trying to coax Japan out of his room, which is why he was not at breakfast. Japan had barricaded himself in his room and set up traps throughout it. Germany was unlucky enough to trip a few once he managed to convince a hotel supervisor to use his master key to unlock Japan's door. All the commotion during the night convinced Japan the hotel was under the attack and 'Germany' was an imposter sent to assassinate him. Who could really blame him for believing the place had become a target of some violent organization.

Everything started when the echo of gunfire startled him awake. Persuading himself it was all just his imagination, Japan attempted in vain to return to sleep. Loud cracking noises followed by a door being ripped off its hinges in accompaniment to screams, begging, and whimpering coming from Russia's room deepened his suspicions. Next, breaking glass as it shattered against the hard floor coming from what should have been France's room, in Japan's mind, confirmed that someone was staging a siege of the building. Somewhere in the distance he could hear America shouting "I'll save you!" as the fighting a few doors down intensified. It took Japan's boss demanding he come out of the room and stop dishonoring their people with his cowardice for him to finally leave and show his face at breakfast.

Downstairs, reports of the place being haunted made Japan regret his decision to abandon the safety of his room. Not that the hotel was haunted. Italy thought Canada was a ghost and told everyone a spirit had opened the door when he knocked on it. Then the next thing he saw was part of a bear's face glaring at him and telling Italy to "Go Away". Every worker or guest he passed after that encounter he told recounted his experiences with the otherworldly presences in room 1313. Some of the countries conversed about how they thought the heard someone speaking to them only to discover nothing there when they turned around. Canada hovered near the group just happy to be mentioned in conversation despite going unnoticed. Germany had to physically restrain Japan with some unasked for 'assistance' from Italy to keep the highly superstitious nation from bolting out of the dining area.

 

During the confusion China was pulled aside by the hotel manager and shown a paper.

"Care to explain this sir?"

Trying to avoid where the question would lead China responded, "What makes you think this has something to do with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe how you are Mr. China and the offending properties are collectively named Chinatown?" stated the irate manager who had enough of all the problems in the last 24 hours which could be traced back to his international guests to even feign politeness.

"Would lifetime discounts to all our shops persuade you to call us even?" suggested China hopefully.

"No it would not. Unless you want a lawsuit, you'll go discuss this with the town board and zoning committee. Then you WILL pay the fines we incurred because of your Chinatown being erected out of nowhere."

To explain the situation we need to back to the previous night. When China arrived at the hotel he overheard a conversation between Hungary and Austria. Hungary had been unsatisfied with her food on the flight over and something had fallen out of her bag as they disembarked. She wanted Austria to let her get food at the hotel restaurant and go shopping either in the hotel stores or somewhere nearby to replace the object. Austria refused because everything in and around the hotel was far too expensive.

This got China to thinking of how profitable it would be to have a Chinatown near the hotel. If everything else was so pricey, the guests would purchase goods and foods from there instead because those stores would be more affordable to a traveler on a budget. Before he knew it a Chinatown was built on the extremely expansive vacant lot bordering the hotel. In their haste to have everything erected by the morning, the construction crew failed to thoroughly research the property. As it turns out, the property was listed as belonging to the group which owned the hotel. So the papers the manager handed China were citations from the city and zoning committee for building structures on the land without the proper permits and creating shops in an area which wasn't zoned for a shopping district. Both citations came with hefty fines and penalties. Due to the Chinese builders being at fault, not the hotel, China had no choice but to explain what happened to the regional officials and pay the fines.

All this aside, the convention turned out to be as disastrous and problematic as the hotel stay, mostly because a majority of the countries were still angry about something and taking their aggressions out on each other. Both facilities were quite ecstatic watching the countries return home so things could go back to how they normally were. [Not to mention repair the damage and otherwise clean up the place without having to worry about starting back at square one the moment something was completed.] All parties involved did agree on one thing however by the end of the weekend.

This was the Most Eventful Convention EVER.

**Author's Note:**

> The bonus 5th chapter would be about the hotel and convention center's staff opinions on the nations' stay there (if there is enough interest, otherwise I won't be posting it).


End file.
